Episode 5250 (20th March 2009)
Plot Edna notices damp in her house stemming from Tug Ghyll and informs the Dingles that there's a problem at Debbie's. A closer inspection reveals that place has been trashed and flooded. Zak and Lisa are appalled, neither knowing that Aaron’s temper tantrum caused the destruction. Zak blames Andy and has to tell Lisa that they had words. Feeling guilty, Zak orders the entire Dingle family to overhaul the house before Debbie gets out of prison. Marlon arrives to reveal that Eli has gone for the time being, not wanting to be around when Debbie comes out. Zak, Aaron, Marlon and Shadrach try to find a way to raise money to refurbish Debbie's house, Aaron suggests stealing from Edna's, but Zak is quick to dismiss the idea. Later, Zak fronts up to Andy and tries to punch him but then worries that his behaviour may undermine Debbie's fight for Sarah. Can Zak control his temper for Debbie's sake? Carl, Sandy, Ashley and Doug tell Nicola and Jimmy that in spite of their continuing problems, they’re obviously meant to be together. Both make vitriolic denials before heading off. Sandy and Doug - masking as Jimmy - write a love letter to Nicola and they’re delighted when she dolls herself up and goes to see Jimmy. Falling into his arms, Nicola catches a clueless Jimmy by surprise but he doesn’t object as she leads him towards the bedroom. Laurel is awkward when she hears that Doug and Sandy have deceived Nicola but concedes that a reconciliation serves everybody's best interests. Back at Mill Cottage, Nicola quotes the letter and tells Jimmy that she accepts his offer to move in with him. How will Jimmy tell Carl and Lexi about their new lodger? Mark and Natasha are hopeful ahead of Will's tea party. Lisa arrives with Belle who is excited by the prospect of an afternoon of food, football and computer games. The Wyldes notice that Will is still being sidelined by some of the boys, but before Mark can step in, Belle challenges the lads to play Will at a computer game. When Will soundly beats the boys Belle is pleased to have helped him win some much needed respect. Cast Regular cast *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Simon Taylor - Daniel Shaw *Piers Hurley - Matthew Fitzgerald Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Lobby and front garden *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,940,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes